kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Google
), ( ) | foundation = Menlo Park, California (27 shtator 1998) | location = Mountain View, California, ShBA | key_people = Eric E. Schmidt, CEO/Director Sergey Brin, Co-Founder, Technology President Larry E. Page, Co-Founder, Products President George Reyes, CFO | industry = Internet, Computer software | products = Shiko lista e produkteve të Google | revenue = 10.604 miliard USD (2006)"Financial Tables." Google Investor Relations. Retrieved on February 23 2007.| net_income = 3.077 miliard USD (2006)| num_employees = 12,238 (31 mars 2007) | company_slogan = Don't Be Evil | homepage = www.google.com|}} Google Inc., (Google.com) u themelua në vitin 1998 nga Larry Page dhe Sergey Brin të cilët zhvilluan pjesën programore të motorit të tanishëm të kërkimit Google. Pas suksesit të madhë të arritur me motorin e kërkimit kjo korporatë bëri globalizimin gjuhësorë të programit të vetë si dhe filloi ofrimin e shum shërbimeve tjera në brendi të aktivitetit kryesorë, dmth. ofrimin e mundësisë për gjetjen e shpejtë të informatave. Google Inc. (NASDAQ:GOOG) tani është korporata më e suksesëshme në internet me $1.919 miliardë të paraqitura në çerekun fundit të vitit më 31 Dhjetor 2005,me një rritje prej 86% krahasuar me çerekun e njejtë të vitit 2004.Burimi i të dhënave: MOUNTAIN VIEW, Calif.-31 Janar, 2006 – Google Inc. Kjo korporatë ka përdorur shum me sukses elementet e marketing miksit duke bër konkurente nga Microsoft Inc. e cila për një kohë të gjatë merrej si një monopol natyral dhe thuajse i pa thyeshëm. Në tetor të vitit 2006 Google e bleu video portalin YouTube për 1,6 milliardë dollarë amerikan. Historia Google ka filluar në janar 1996, si një hulumtim nga Larry Page, i cili u bashkua me shpejt nga Sergey Brin, kur ata të dy ishin Ph.D. studentët në Universitetin e Stanford në Kaliforni. Ata supozuan se një motor kërkimi që ka analizuar marrëdhëniet midis faqet e internetit do të prodhojë rezultate të rangut më të mirë se teknikat ekzistuese, e cila u rendit rezultatet sipas numrit të herë fjalë të shfaqur në një faqe. Motor kërkimi i tyre ishte fillimisht me nofkën "BackRub" për shkak se sistemi i zgjedhur backlinks për të vlerësuar rëndësinë e një faqe interneti. Një vogël motor kërkimi që quhet Rankdex eksploron tashmë ishte një strategji të ngjashme. I bindur se faqet me më shumë lidhje të tjera nga ato tepër të rëndësishme duhet të jetë e web faqet më të rëndësishme të lidhura me faqet e kërkimit, Page dhe Brin testuar teza e tyre si pjesë e studimeve të tyre, dhe hodhi themelin e tyre për motor kërkimi. Fillimisht, motorit të kërkimeve të përdorura e Stanford University website me domain google.stanford.edu. Vendi google.com ishte regjistruar në 15 shtator 1997, dhe kompania ishte inkorporuar si Google Inc më 4 shtator 1998 në një mik të garazh në Menlo Park, California. Total të investimeve fillestare të ngritura për kompaninë e re arriti në gati 1.1 milion US $, duke përfshirë një US $ 100,000 kontrolluar nga Andy Bechtolsheim, një nga themeluesit e Sun Microsystems. Në mars 1999, kompania u zhvendos në zyrat në Palo Alto, shtëpia e vuri në dukje disa të tjera silic Luginën teknologjisë startups. Pas rritjes më të shpejtë se dy zona të tjera, kompania me qira një kompleks ndërtesash në Mountain View në 1600 Amfiteatri Parkway Grafika nga silic (SGI) në vitin 2003. Kompania ka mbetur në ndonjëherë që nga ky vend, dhe që atëherë ka ardhur komplekse të jetë e njohur si Googleplex (luajë në një fjalë googolplex). Në vitin 2006, Google e bleu pronën nga SGI për US $ 319 milion. Google search engine tërhoqi një besnikë pas midis rritjen e numrit të përdoruesve të internetit, i cili i pëlqente saj design të thjeshtë dhe më e dobishme rezultate. Në vitin 2000, filloi të shitet reklama Google e nderlidhura me kërko fjalë kyçe. Të reklama teksti-u në bazë të mbajtur një uncluttered faqe design faqe dhe për të maksimalizuar loading shpejtësia. Fjalë kyçe janë shitur bazuar në një kombinim të çmimit të ofertës dhe clickthroughs, me fillimin e ofertave në US $ ,05 per klik. 6 Ky model e shitjes fjalen reklamat u pioneered nga Goto.com (më vonë riemëruar uverturë Services, para se të blihet nga Yahoo! rebranded dhe si Yahoo! Search Marketing). Goto.com ishte një Idealab spin off krijuar nga Bill Gross, dhe ishte i kompania për të parë japin një sukses të paguajë për vendosje kërko shërbimit. Shërbimet uverturë më vonë paditet Google dyshuar mbi shkeljet e uverturë e paguaj-per-klikim dhe ofertave nga patenta e Google AdWords shërbimit. Ky rast ishte vendosur nga gjykata, me Google duke rënë dakord të lëshojë aksione të përbashkëta stock to Yahoo! në këmbim të një licence pandërprerë. Kështu, ndërkohë që shumë i saj dot com-rivalët dështuar në tregun e ri të internetit, Google qetësisht u rrit në lartësi ndërsa gjenerimin e të ardhurave. Emri "Google" origjinën nga një gabim i përbashkët fjalën "googol", e cila i referohet 10100, e përfaqësuar nga një numër 1 të pasuar nga njëqind zero. Duke gjetur rrugën e saj gjithnjë e më shumë në gjuhën e përditshme, e folje "google", u shtua në studentor Merriam Webster Dictionary dhe Oxford English Dictionary në vitin 2006, që do të thotë "për të përdorur Google motor kërkimi për të marrë informacion në Internet." Një pjesë e patent përshkruar Google rangut mekanizëm (PageRank) i është dhënë më 4 shtator 2001. 24 e patent zyrtarisht ishte caktuar në Stanford University dhe listat Lorens Page si shpikës. Financimi fillestar publik E para për financimin e Google si një kompani ishte siguruar në gusht 1998, në formën e një US $ 100,000 kontribut nga Andy Bechtolsheim, bashkë-themelues i Sun Microsystems, për të dhënë një korporate të cilat nuk ekzistojnë ende. Më 7 qershor, 1999 një raund të fondeve prej $ 25 milion u njoftua, me të madhe duke u investitorët rivale sipërmarrje kapitale firmat Kleiner Perkins Caufield & Byers dhe Sequoia Capital. Google IPO u zhvillua më 19 gusht 2004. 19605052 aksioneve u ofrohen në një çmim prej US $ 85 për aksion. Nga këto, 14.142.135 (një tjetër matematikore si referencë √ 2 ≈ 1.4142135) u hedhur nga Google, dhe pjesa e mbetur 5462917 u ofruan nga stockholders ekzistuese. Shitja e US $ 1.67 miliard Google dha një kapitalizim tregu prej më shumë se 23 miliard US $. Shumica e 271 milion aksione mbetur nën kontrollin e Google. Shumë Google punonjës i menjëhershëm u bë letër milionerësh. Yahoo!, Një konkurrent të Google-it, gjithashtu përfitoi nga IPO sepse kjo pronësi 8,4 milion aksionet e Google si të 9 gusht 2004, dhjetë ditë para se të IPO. I bursës punėn e saj të parë pas Google IPO nisë ka shkuar mirë, me aksione goditur US $ 700 për herë të parë në 31 tetor 2007, për shkak të shitjes dhe të ardhurave të fortë në tregun e reklamës, si dhe lirimin e tipare të reja të tilla si desktop kërko funksionin e saj dhe të personalizuar iGoogle home page. E në rritje e çmimeve të aksioneve është ushqyer kryesisht nga investitorët individuale, për dallim të madh të investitorëve dhe institucionale reciprok fondeve. Kompania është e listuara në bursën NASDAQ nën teleshkrues simbol GOOG dhe nën bursën e Londrës nën teleshkrues simbol GGEA. Rritjes Ndërkohë që interes primar biznesit është në arenën web content, Google ka filluar eksperimente me tregjet e tjera, të tilla si radio dhe botimet e shtypura. Më 17 janar 2006, njoftoi se Google saj blerjen e një radio reklamave kompanisë "dMarc", e cila ofron një sistem të automatizuar që lejon kompanitë për të reklamuar në radio. Kjo do të lejojë të Google për të kombinuar dy kamare reklamat e mediave në Internet dhe radio-me Google laser-aftësinë për të përqëndrohet në shijeve të konsumatorëve. Google gjithashtu ka filluar një eksperiment në shitjen e reklamave nga reklamuesit e saj në gazeta dhe revista offline, me reklama të përzgjidhni në Chicago Sun-Times. Ata janë, duhet të plotësojë pashitur hapësirë në gazetë që do të përdoren normalisht për të qenë në shtëpi - reklama. Blerjet Shih gjithashtu: Lista e Google blerjet Që nga viti 2001, Google e ka blerë disa vogël fillimin e aktivitetit kompanive. Në vitin 2004, Google blerë një kompani të quajtur vrimë e çelësit, Inc, i cili ka zhvilluar një produkti të quajtur Earth Viewer e cila ishte riemëruar në 2005 për të Google Earth nevojshme. Në shkurt 2006, software kompani Adaptive Path shitur Harta Masa, një weblog statistikat aplikimit, të Google. Regjistrimi në shërbimin që atëherë ka qënë përkohësisht të paaftë. Update e fundit lidhur me të ardhmen e Masa Harta u bë më 6 prill 2006 dhe paraqiti shumë e njohur çështjet e shërbimit. Në fund të vitit 2006, Google e bleu online video site YouTube SHBA për $ 1.65 miliard në magazinë. Pak pas, më 31 tetor 2006, Google njoftoi gjithashtu se kishte fituar JotSpot, zhvillues të një wiki të teknologjisë për bashkëpunuese Web sites. Më 13 prill 2007, Google arritur një marrëveshje për të marrë DoubleClick. Google ranë dakord për të blerë kompaninë për 3.1 miliard US $. Më 2 korrik 2007, GrandCentral Google blerë. Google ranë dakord për të blerë kompaninë për US $ 50 milion. Më 9 korrik 2007, Google njoftoi se kishte nënshkruar një marrëveshje definitive për të blerë ndërmarrje mesazhimit kompani të sigurimit dhe të pajtueshmërisë Postini. Partneritetet Në vitin 2005, Google ka hyrë në partneritet me kompani të tjera dhe agjensitë qeveritare për përmirësimin e prodhimit dhe shërbimeve. Google njoftoi një partneritet me NASA Ames Research Center për të ndërtuar 1000000 katrore feet (93.000 m2) e zyrave dhe të punojnë në projekte kërkimore që kanë të bëjnë në shkallë të gjerë të menaxhimit të dhënave, nanoteknologjinë, shpërndahet informatikë, sipërmarrës dhe hapësirë industrisë. gjithashtu ka hyrë në Google në një partneritet me Sun Microsystems në tetor për të ndihmuar në shpërndarjen e aksioneve dhe teknologjitë e njëri-tjetrit. Kompania ka hyrë në një partneritet me AOL të Time qortues, për të rritur e njëri-tjetrit video kërko shërbimeve. Në të njëjtin vit, u bë një kompani të mëdha financiare të investitorëve të reja. Mobi domain të nivelit të lartë për pajisje të lëvizshme, në bashkëpunim me disa kompani të tjera, duke përfshirë Microsoft, Nokia, Ericsson dhe ndër të tjera. Në shtator 2007, filloi Google , "për Adsense Mobile", një shërbim për partnerët e saj botuese e cila siguron mundësinë për të monedhë e tyre mobile nëpër faqet e internetit të synuar vendosjen e mobile reklama tekstuale, dhe fituar social networking site celular, Zingku.mobi, për të "njerëzve të sigurojë në mbarë botën me qasje direkte të Google aplikacionet, dhe përfundimisht të informacionit që ata duan dhe kanë nevojë, e drejta e tyre nga pajisjet mobile. " Në vitin 2006, dhe Google e Fox Interactive Media News Corp ka hyrë në një US $ 900 milion kërko marrëveshje dhe për të ofruar në reklamat popullore social networking site, MySpace. Google ka krijuar një partneritet me GeoEye për të nisur një satelit sigurimin e Google me rezolucion të lartë (0.41m zezë dhe e bardhë, ngjyra 1.65m) shëmbëlltyrë për Google Earth. Sateliti u nisur nga Vandenberg bazë të forcave ajrore, më 6 shtator 2008. Në 2008, Google njoftoi se ishte duke pritur një arkiv i revistës Jeta e fotografive, si pjesë e një përpjekje e përbashkët. Disa nga imazhet në arkiv qenë asnjëherë të botuar në revistë. Shërbimet Google është një motor kërkimi qe pëpunon rrjetin dhe mund te gjejë pamje, foto, newsgroup, lajme, harta dhe video dhe mund të mbajë një kopje të të gjithe faqeve qe ajo njeh. Nëpërmjet google ju mund të konvertoni valutë me të gjitha paratë e botës. Gjithashtu google kryen dhe veprime matematike. Për të bërë një kërkim ne google mjafton të shkruani në kuadratin kërkimit disa fjale te asaj që ju po kërkoni, dhe ne pak sekonda google ju çfaq rezultatet e kërkimit te saj. Shumë shërbime te veçanta për motorin e kërkimit mund te gjejë në adresën labs.google.com Kur Google u krijua shumë webmaster filluan të shpjegonin dhe punonin për të në menyrë të tillë që website i tyre të zinte vend ne kërkimet e Google. Reklamim 99% të të ardhurave është i Google-it që rrjedhin nga programet e reklamat e saj. Për vitin fiskal 2006, kompania raportoi miliard US $ 10,492 në total të ardhurat nga reklamat dhe vetëm US $ 112 milion në të ardhurat e licensimit dhe të tjera. Google është pikërisht në gjendje të udhë e përdoruesve të lidhur interesat nëpër faqet duke përdorur teknologji DoubleClick dhe Google Analytics. Google's reklama kryejë një çmim më të ulët kur tag tyre njerëzore ad-Vlerësimi i ekipit punon e gjithë bota beson se reklamat e përmirësuar e kompanisë user experience. Google AdWords lejon reklamuesit Web për të shfaqur reklama në rezultatet e kërkimit të Google-it dhe Google Përmbajtja Network, ose nëpërmjet një kosto-per-klikim ose kosto-per-view skemë. nevojshme Google AdSense website pronarët mund të shfaqin reklamat e tyre në site , dhe të fitojnë të holla çdo kohë reklama janë clicked. nevojshme Google filloi në mars 2009 për të përdorur të sjelljes synojnë bazuar në përdoruesit e interesave. Google ka qenë gjithashtu e kritikuar nga reklamuesit lidhur me paaftësinë e saj për të luftuar klikoni mashtrim, kur një person ose script automatik është përdorur për të krijuar një pagesë për një shpallje të vërtetë pa patur një interes në produkt. Industrisë në raportet e 2006 pretendojnë se përafërsisht 14 deri 20 përqind e të klikimeve në fakt ishin të pavlefshme ose mashtruese. Në qershor 2008, advertising Google arritur një marrëveshje me Yahoo!, E cila do të kishte lejuar Yahoo! funksion të Google reklama në web faqet e tyre. Aleanca midis dy kompanive të asnjëherë nuk ka qenë plotësisht i realizuar për shkak të shqetësimeve antitrust nga Departamenti Amerikan i Drejtësisë. Si rezultat, Google doli nga marrëveshja në nëntor, 2008. Softweri Google web search engine është kompania më popullor i shërbimit. Si të gushtit 2007, Google është më e përdorur motor kërkimi në internet 53.6% me një pjesë të tregut, përpara Yahoo! (19.9%) dhe Live Search (12.9%). Google indekseve miliarda Web faqe, kështu që përdoruesit mund të kërkoni informata për ata e dëshirojnë, nëpërmjet përdorimit të fjalë kyçe dhe operatorët, edhe pse në çdo kohë të dhënë vetëm se do të kthehen një maksimum prej 1000 rezultate specifike për çdo kerkimi. Google gjithashtu ka të punësuar të teknologjisë në Web Search kërkoni shërbime të tjera, duke përfshirë Image Search, Google News, çmimi krahasim Google Product Search site, interaktive Usenet archive Grupet e Google, Google Maps, dhe më shumë. Në vitin 2004, nisur Google veta falas web-bazë e-mail shërbimit, i njohur si Gmail (Google Mail ose në disa juridiksione). Gmail features bisedë view, spam-filtering technology, aftësinë për të përdorur Google teknologjinë e kërkimit të -mail. Shërbimi gjeneron të ardhura nga reklamat dhe lidhjet e shfaqur nga AdWords shërbimit që janë përshtatur për zgjedhjen e përdoruesit dhe / ose përmbajtjen e mesazheve e-mail-i shfaqur në ekran. Në fillim të vitit 2006, kompania ka nisur Google Video, të cilat jo vetëm që lejon përdoruesit të kerkoni dhe shikoni videot por lirisht në dispozicion gjithashtu ofron përdoruesit e botuesve e mediave dhe aftësinë për të publikojë përmbajtjen e tyre, duke përfshirë tregon në televizionin CBS, basketboll NBA lojra, muzikë dhe video. Google gjithashtu ka zhvilluar disa aplikime desktop, duke përfshirë Google Desktop, Picasa, dhe SketchUp Google Earth, një program interaktiv mapping mundësuar nga imazhet satelitore dhe ajrore që mbulon shumicën e planetit. Shumë qytete të mëdha kanë të tillë të hollësishëm imazhet që mund zoom në bashkëpunim të ngushtë të mjaftueshme për të parë qartë automjeteve dhe këmbësorëve. Rrjedhimisht, ka patur disa shqetësime lidhur me implikimet e sigurisë kombëtare; pohim është se softueri mund të përdoret për të imët pranë me precision saktësinë fizike vendndodhjen e infrastrukturës kritike, komerciale dhe ndërtesat për banim, bazat, agjensitë qeveritare, dhe kështu me radhë. Megjithatë, satellite images shpesh nuk janë domosdoshmërisht të rinovuar, dhe të gjithë ata nuk janë në dispozicion në ngarkuar nëpërmjet edhe produktet e tjera dhe burimeve qeveritare; software e thjeshtë e bën më të lehtë qasjen e informatave. Një numër i shtetit indian qeveritë kanë ngritur shqetësime në lidhje me rreziqet e sigurisë që përbëjnë gjeografike detajet e ofruara nga Google Earth e satelitore Imazhe. Google ka promovuar prodhimet e tyre në mënyra të ndryshme. Në Londër, Google Hapësirë ishte organizim në aeroportin Heathrow, showcasing disa produkte, duke përfshirë të Gmail-it, Google Earth dhe Picasa. Gjithashtu, një faqe të ngjashme u nisën për studentët kolegj amerikan, nën emrin College Life, Powered nga Google. Në vitin 2007, disa raporte që Google u shfaqën planifikimin lirimin e vet të telefonisë celulare, ndoshta për një konkurrenti Apple's iPhone. Projekti, i quajtur Android, një sistemit operativ siguron një standard të zhvillimit kit që do të lejojë asnjë "Android" telefon për të kandiduar për të zhvilluar softuerin Android SDK, pa marrë telefonin prodhues. Në shtator 2008, T-Mobile lëshuar të parë drejtimin e telefonit Android platformë, e G1. Google Translate (site) aka Google Language Tools (site) është një server-side machine translation shërbimit, e cila mund të përkthehet në 35 gjuhë të ndryshme njëri-tjetrin, duke formuar 1190 language pairs. Browser extension tools (të tilla si Firefox extensions) lejojë lehtë për qasje në Google Translate nga shfletuesi. Të përdor software korpus gjuhësi nga teknikat e përkthyer dokumente, (të tilla dokumente të Kombeve të Bashkuara, të cilat janë të përkthyera profesionalisht) për nxjerrjen përkthime saktë deri në 88 për qind. Një "sugjeron një përkthim më të mirë" tipar origjinal duket me e tekstit në gjuhën e një pop-up text këtë fushë, duke i lejuar përdoruesit të tregojë ku e tanishme është përkthim i pasaktë apo tjetër në një tjetër inferiore translation. Më 1 shtator 2008, para-Google njoftoi e ardhshme disponibilitetin e Google-krom, një burim të hapur-shfletues web, e cila ishte lëshuar në 2 shtator 2008. Produkte të ndërmarrjeve Google hyri në tregun e Ndërmarrjeve në shkurt 2002, me fillimin e saj Google Search appliance, kërko synuar drejt sigurimin e teknologjisë më të madh të organizatave. Sigurimi kërko për një dokument i besuar më të vogla, Google Mini filloi në vitin 2005. Vonë në 2006, filloi të Google për të shitur Custom Search Business Edition, duke siguruar konsumatorët me një reklamës pa dritare në google.com 's indeksi. Në 2008, Google ri-quajtur variantin e tij të ardhshëm Custom Search Business Edition si Google Search Site. Në vitin 2007, nisur Google Google Apps Kryeministri Edition, një version të Google Apps synuan kryesisht në biznesin e përdoruesit. Ajo përfshin të tilla si ekstra diskun më shumë hapësirë për e-mail, API qasje, dhe premium mbështetje, për një çmim prej US $ 50 per përdorues në vit. Një zbatim i madh me Google Apps 38000 përdoruesit është në Lakehead University në Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada. Gjithashtu në 2007, Google fituar Postini dhe të vazhdueshme për të shitur e blerë teknologji si Google Shërbimeve të Sigurisë. Platforma Google shkon shërbimet e saj në disa fermave të serverit, secili i përbërë nga mijëra e me kosto të ulët mall computers running hoqi-down versionet e Linux. Ndërsa kompania divulges nuk detajet e saj hardware, një vlerësim 2006 përmend 450000 servers, "racked deri në grupe në të dhënat e qendrave të gjithë botën." Kompania ka rreth 24 ferma server e gjithë bota e ndryshme konfigurimin. E fermës në Dalles, Oregon është mundësuar nga hydroelectricity në rreth 50 megavat. Mjetet dhe efikasiteti Google përdor rreth 450.000 kompjuterë GNU/Linux për t'iu përgjigjur kërkesave dhe për të përpunuar rrjetin. Falë kësaj fuqie në kryerjen e veprimeve, Google është në gjendje të bëjë një kërkim në miliona faqe interneti në pak milisekonda dhe gjithashtu të bëjë shumë pasqyra në shumë serverë. Për këtë të fundit Google është një nga faqet më të përdorura edhe pse numri i kërkesave nga shumë përdorues rritet kjo aspak nuk ndikon në uljen shpejtësisë për kryerjen e veprimeve. Google disponon një numër të madh serverësh ku ka kërkime në çdo moment. Përpunimi i të dhënave bëhet nga një program i njohur si googlebot që përdor kopje të reja të çdo faqeje të re që njeh. Lidhjet në këtë faqe përpunohen dhe analizohen për të zbuluar faqe të reja dhe për të shtuar në bazën e të dhënave, e cila vetëm renditja (cash), zë një hapsirë prej miliona terabajt. Shumë organizata akuzuan Google për sa i përket të drejtës së autorit . Google hoqi menjëhere nga kërkimi ato faqe interneti që cenuan të drejtën e autorit . Në vitin 2006 shumë universitete amerikane i kërkuan Google të bllokojë nga kërkimi të gjitha faqet e internetit që shisnin ese dhe detyra të gatshme pasi shumë studentë i blinin ato duke i kërkuar nëpërmjet motorit të këkimit të kësaj kompanie , dhe kjo e fundit ju përgjigj pozitivisht kërkeses së tyre . I vetmi motor kërkimi evropian që kërkon të konkurroje Google është Accoona. Punët e korporatës dhe kultura Google është i njohur për kulturë korporative informal, e cila lojcak variacionet e tij më vete logon korporative janë një tregues. Në vitin 2007 dhe 2008, Fortune Magazine Google vendosur në krye të listës së saj më të mira e qindra vende të punës. 4 Google's corporate philosophy embodies rastësor parime të tilla si "ju mund të bëni paratë pa bërë keq," "mund të jenë serioze pa një kostum, "dhe" punës duhet të jenë të vështira dhe duhet të jetë sfida më zbavitëse. " Google është kritikuar për pasjen e meposhtme rrogat industrisë standardeve. Për shembull, disa administratorëve sistemit fiton jo më shumë se US $ 35000 ne vit - konsiderohen të jenë mjaft të ulëta për Bay Area tregun e punës. Megjithatë, Google's stock performance pas IPO saj u ka mundësuar shumë herët për të punonjësve të kompensohen nga competitively pjesëmarrjen në korporatën e shquar ekuiteteve rritje. Pas e kompanisë IPO në gusht 2004, u raportua që themeluesit Sergey Brin dhe Larry Page, dhe CEO Eric Schmidt, kërkuar që paga e tyre bazë të shkurtohet në US $ 1,000 Pas ofron nga kompania për të rritur pagat e tyre janë kthyer poshtë, për shkak se në radhë të parë, "kompensimin e tyre kryesor vazhdon të vijë nga kthimet e pronesise mbi aksionet e tyre në Google. Si të rëndësishme stockholders, pasurisë personale të tyre është i lidhur direkt në vlerësimin e çmimeve të aksioneve të qëndrueshme dhe të performancës, e cila parashikon të drejtpërdrejta me shtrirjes zotërues aksionesh interesave." Para vitit 2004, Schmidt u bën US $ 250,000 ne vit, dhe çdo Page dhe Brin fituar një pagë të US $ 150,000. Ata kanë refuzuar të gjitha ofertat e fundit bonuse dhe rrit në kompensim nga Google i bordit të drejtorëve. 2007 Në një raport të Shteteve të Bashkuara 'pasur njerëz, Forbes raportoi se Sergey Brin dhe Larry Page ishin të lidhura për # 5 neto me një vlerë prej 18,5 miliardë dollarë secili. Në vitin 2007 dhe deri në fillim të 2008, Google e ka parë largimin e disa drejtuesve të lartë. Justin Rosenshtajn, produkt menaxher i Google, ka mbetur në qershor 2007. Menjëherë pas kësaj, Gideon YU, ish shefi i oficer YouTube financiare, një njësi e Google, u bashkuan Facebook së bashku me Benjamin këlysh, një inxhinier i rangut të lartë, i cili u largua në tetor 2007. 87 Në mars 2008, dy udhëheqësve të lartë të Google njoftoi dëshirën e tyre për të ndjekur mundësitë tjera. Sheryl Sandburg, ish-VP globale online e shitjes dhe të operacioneve të saj filloi si pozitë gugatje e Facebook ndërsa hiri ElDifrawi, ish kreu i markës advertising, la të bëhet CMO e Netshops Inc Google këmbëngulës i cookie dhe informacione të tjera të mbledhjes së praktika kanë çuar në shqetësime rreth përdoruesve. Që nga 11 dhjetor 2007, Google, si Microsoft search engine, dyqanet "informatave personale për 18 muaj" dhe nga krahasimi, Yahoo! dhe AOL (Time qortues) "mbajë kërko kërkesa për 13 muaj." SHBA Gjykatës së Qarkut Louis Stanton, më 1 korrik, 2008 Google urdhëroi të japin të dhëna YouTube user / log të Viacom për të mbështetur arsyetimin e saj në një miliard dollarësh copyright padi kundër Google-it. Google dhe Viacom, megjithatë, në korrik 14, 2008, u ra dakord në kompromis për të mbrojtur YouTube përdoruesit e të dhënave personale në 1 miliard dollarë (£ 497 milion) copyright padi. Google ranë dakord se do të bëjë përdorues dhe informacion në internet protokollit nga adresat e saj YouTube akteve anonime para dorëzimit të të dhënave të Viacom. E intimitetit marrëveshje të tjera për të aplikuar edhe litigants përfshirë fa Kryeministri i Lidhjes, e Rodgers & Hammerstein Organizatës dhe skocezë Kryeministri i Lidhjes. Marrëveshja megjithatë nuk zgjasë anonimitetit të punonjësve, që nga Viacom Google do të provojnë se janë të stafit në dijeni të materialit ngarkimi i paligjshëm në vend. Partitë prandaj do të takohen të mëtejshëm mbi këtë çështje se mos të të dhënave të jenë në dispozicion të gjykatës. Googleplex Google's seli në Mountain View, California, është referuar si "Googleplex" të luajë në një fjalë; një googolplex duke u 1010100, ose një nga një pasoi një googol e zero, dhe duke u HQ një kompleks të ndërtesave (cf. i shumëfishtë, cineplex, etj). The lobi është zbukuruar me një piano, lavë LLAMPAT, server grupimeve vjetër, dhe një projeksion të kërkimit pyetje në mur. Të hallways janë plot me ushtrimin balls dhe bicycles. Çdo punonjës ka qasje të korporatave klub. Rekreative amenities janë të shpërndara gjatë gjithë kampus dhe përfshijnë një dhomë me weights stërvitje dhe vozitje machines, dollap me kyç dhoma, washers dhe tharëse, një masazh dhomë, assorted video games, foosball, një fëmijë piano, një pishinë tryezë, dhe ping pong. Përveç kësaj në dhomë REC, ka stocked rostiçeri dhoma të ndryshme me ushqime dhe pije. Në vitin 2006, hyri në Google 311000 katrore feet (28.900 m2) e hapësirë në qytetin e Nju Jorkut, në Tetë 111 Ave. në Manhatan. Zyra ishte posaçërisht i projektuar dhe i ndërtuar shtëpi dhe për Google reklamat e saj më të mëdha të shitjeve të ekipit, i cili ka qenë i rëndësishëm në sigurimin e partneriteteve të madhe, më së fundi të bëjë me MySpace dhe AOL. Në vitin 2003, shtoi se një inxhinieri personelit në qytetin e Nju Jorkut, e cila ka qenë përgjegjëse për më shumë se 100 projekte inxhinierike, duke përfshirë Google Maps, Google Spreadsheets, dhe të tjerët. Është vlerësuar që kostot e ndërtimit Google US $ 10 milionë në vit dhe të marrësh me qira është e ngjashme në hartimin dhe funksionalitetin e saj në selinë e Mountain View, duke përfshirë foosball, hokej ajrore, dhe pingpong tavolinat, si dhe një video-lojë zonë. Në nëntor 2006, u hap zyra në Google Carnegie Mellon i kampusit në Pitsburg. Nga fundi i 2006, Google gjithashtu ngriti një zyrave të reja për ndarjen e saj në AdWords Ann Arbor, Michigan. Google është duke ndërmarrë hapa për të siguruar që veprimet e tyre janë ekologjikisht të shëndosha. Në tetor 2006, kompania njoftoi planet për të instaluar mijra panele diellore për të siguruar deri në 1.6 megavat energji elektrike, e mjaftueshme për të kënaqur rreth 30% e kampusit 'ka nevojë për energji. Ky sistem do të jetë më e madhe e sistemit të energjisë diellore ndërtohet mbi SHBA një kampus korporatave dhe një nga më të mëdhatë në ndonjë faqe të korporatave në botë. Google është përballur me akuza në Harper's Magazine për të qenë tejet i tepruar me përdorimin e tyre të energjisë, dhe ishin të akuzuar për punësimin e tyre "Mos u keqes "Motoja e tyre, si dhe shumë të kursimit të energjisë fushatat publike si mjet për përpjekjen për të fshehur apo për të përbëjnë masiv sasi të energjisë në fakt kërkojnë serverat e tyre. Inovacioni Time stat Si një teknikë interesante motivimi (zakonisht i quajtur Innovation Time Off), inxhinierët e Google të gjitha janë të inkurajuar të shpenzojnë 20% e punës së tyre kohë (një ditë në javë) në projektet që interesin e tyre. Disa nga shërbimet më të reja të Google-it, të tilla si Gmail, Google News, Orkut, AdSense dhe origjinën e pavarur nga ana e këtyre përpjekjeve. Në një bisedoni në Stanford University, Marissa Mayer, Google's Vice President of Search Përdorues Produkte dhe Përvoja, deklaroi se analizat e saj treguan se gjysma e prodhim të ri nis origjinën nga 20% të kohës. Vezët e Pashkëve dhe prill imagjinar Dita shaka Google ka një traditë të krijimit prill imagjinar Dita shaka-të tilla si MentalPlex Google, e cila dyshohet se paraqiti përdorimin e energjisë mendore te kerkoni ne web. Në vitin 2002, ata pretenduan se u pigeons sekrete prapa tyre në rritje search engine. Në vitin 2004, ata shfaqën Google Lunar (funksion i cili pretendoi për punë në hënë), dhe në vitin 2005, një fiktive të trurit-rritjen e pini, e quajti Google fyt u lajmërua. Në vitin 2006, ata dolën me Google Romance, një takim hipotetik online shërbimit. Në vitin 2007, njoftoi Google dy produktet shaka. I pari ishte një shërbim falas wireless internet quajtur TiSP (WC Internet Service Provider) në të cilën një një lidhje të marra nga një flushing fund të një kablli fibër optik-down tyre banjë dhe duke pritur vetëm një orë për një "Plumbing Hardware dispeçer ( PhD) "do të lidhë atë në Internet. Përveç kësaj, Gmail Google faqe shfaqet një njoftimi për Gmail letre, e cila i lejon përdoruesit e tyre të lirë-mail shërbimit të ketë mesazhe email shtypura dhe të transportoheshin një kërmill mail adresa. Google e shërbimeve të përmbajnë një numër të Pashkëve vezë; për shembull, Language Tools faqe ofron kërko interfejsit në suedisht kryekuzhinier e "Bork bork bork," Pig Latin, "Haker" (në fakt leetspeak), Elmer Fud, dhe Klingon. Përveç kësaj, search engine kalkulatriçe siguron Përgjigje të Life, e Universi, dhe çdo send nga Douglas Adams' The Guide Hitchhiker e të Kashta e Kumtrit. Si kutia e kërkimit të Google-it mund të përdoret si një njësi converter (si edhe një kalkulatriçe), disa jo-standarde janë ndërtuar në njësi, të tilla si Smoot. Google gjithashtu në mënyrë rutinore e saj modifikon logo të ndryshme në përputhje me pushime ose veprimtari të posaçme gjatë tërë vitit, siç janë Krishtlindjet, Dita e Nënë, ditëlindje ose e individëve të ndryshëm të dukshëm. IPO dhe kultura Shumë njerëz spekuluar se Google IPO në mënyrë të pashmangshme do të çojë në ndryshime në kulturën e kompanisë, për shkak të presionit aksionist për zvogëlimin e numrit të përfitonte punonjësi dhe afat-shkurtër përparime, ose për shkak se një numër i madh i punonjësve të kompanisë do të bëhet papritmas milionerësh në letër. Në një raport të dhënë për të investitorëve të mundshëm, bashkë-themeluesit Sergey Brin dhe Larry Page IPO premtoi se nuk do të ndryshojë kultura e kompanisë. 115 Më pas z. Page tha: "Ne mendojmë se një shumë rreth asaj se si të mbajë kulturën tonë dhe zbavitje elementeve. Ne shpenzuar shumë kohë duke marrë zyrat tona të drejtë. Ne mendojmë se është e rëndësishme që të ketë një dendësi të lartë të njerëzve. Njerëzit janë të mbushura së bashku kudo. Ne të gjithë pjesën e zyrave. Ne si ky grup i ndërtesave sepse kjo është më shumë si një dendur mbushur universitet se një kampus tipike zyra park periferik. " Google është përballur me akuzat e sexism dhe ageism nga ish të punësuarve. Megjithatë, shumë analistë. Janë gjetur se si rritet Google, kompania është duke u bërë më shumë "korporatave". Në vitin 2005, artikuj në The New York Times dhe burime të tjera filluan që sugjerojnë se Google kishin humbur e saj anti-korporatave, filozofia nuk ka të keqe. Në një përpjekje për të mbajtur të kompanisë unike kulturës, Google e ka caktuar një Shefi i Kulturës Zyrtar në 2006, i cili shërben gjithashtu si Drejtor i Burimeve Njerëzore. Qëllimi i Shefit Zyrtar i kulturës është të zhvillojë dhe të mbajë kulturën dhe punojnë në mënyrat për të mbajtur të vërtetë të vlerave thelbësore të kompanisë që u themelua në fillim në një banesë-organizatë me një mjedis bashkëpunues. Filantropi Në vitin 2004, për të formuar një Google-profit filantropik krahut, Google.org, me fillimin e aktivitetit një fond prej 1 miliard US $. e shprehin Misioni i organizatës është të krijojë ndërgjegjësimin në lidhje me ndryshimin e klimës, globale të shëndetit publik, dhe globale varfërisë. Një nga projektet e saj të parë është i zbatueshëm për të zhvilluar një plug-in e automjeteve hibride elektrike që mund të arrijnë 100 MPG. Të themelues dhe drejtor aktual është Dr Larry Brilliant. Në 2008 Google njoftoi saj "projektit 10 ^ 100", i cili pranoi se si idetë për shëndet të komunitetit dhe pastaj do të lejojë google përdoruesit për të votuar mbi preferuarat e tyre. Neutraliteti Network Google është vërejtur një mbështetës i rrjetit të paanshmërisë. Sipas Google's Guide të Net Neutraliteti: "Rrjeti i neutralitetit është parimi që përdoruesve të internetit duhet të jetë në kontrollin e përmbajtjes çka ata e shohin dhe ata e përdorin atë që aplikacionet në Internet. Interneti ka vepruar në bazë të këtij parimi neutralitetin e saj që nga ditët e hershme ... fondamentalisht, neto rreth neutraliteti është e barabartë qasje në internet. Në pikëpamje tonë, e transportuesit broadband nuk duhet të lejohen të përdorin pushtetin e tyre të tregut për të diskriminuar kundër konkurruese aplikimet ose përmbajtjen. Ashtu si telefonike nuk janë të lejuara për të të treguar konsumatorëve që ata mund të telefononi ose të asaj që ata mund të themi, broadband transportuesit nuk duhet të lejohen të përdorin pushtetin e tyre të tregut për të kontrolluar Aktiviteti online. " Më 7 shkurt, 2006, Vinton Cerf, bashkë-zbulues i Internet Protokollit (IP), dhe aktuale Vice President dhe "Shefi Internet evangjelist" në Google, në dëshminë përpara Kongresit, tha se, "duke lejuar broadband transportuesit për të kontrolluar atë që njerëzit të shohin dhe do të bëjë online rrënjësisht të dëmtojë parimet që e kanë bërë të tilla në internet një sukses. " Referencat Lidhje të jashtme *Menaxhmenti Google Inc. Category:Google af:Google am:ጉግል ar:جوجل arz:جوجل ast:Google az:Google bar:Google bg:Google bn:গুগল অনুসন্ধান bs:Google ca:Google ceb:Google cs:Google cy:Google da:Google de:Google Inc. diq:Google dsb:Google el:Google en:Google eo:Google es:Google et:Google eu:Google fa:گوگل fi:Google fr:Google ga:Google gl:Google he:גוגל (חברה) hi:गूगल hr:Google (tvrtka) hsb:Google ht:Google hu:Google, Inc. id:Google io:Google is:Google it:Google Inc. iu:ᒎᒐᓪ/guugal ja:Google ka:გუგლი kaa:Google kab:Google km:Google ស្វែងរក kn:ಗೂಗಲ್ ko:구글 ku:Google ky:Google la:Google lb:Google lo:ກູໂກລ lt:Google lv:Google mg:Google mk:Google ml:ഗൂഗിള്‍ mr:गूगल ms:Google nah:Google ne:गूगल nl:Google Inc. nn:Google no:Google oc:Google pl:Google pnb:گوگل pt:Google qu:Google rn:Google ro:Google ru:Google sah:Google scn:Google sco:Google sd:گوگل sh:Google simple:Google sk:Google sl:Google sr:Гугл sv:Google ta:கூகிள் th:กูเกิล tl:Google tr:Google tt:Google uk:Google ur:گوگل uz:Google vi:Google vls:Google wa:Google yi:גוגל yo:Google zh:Google zh-min-nan:Google zh-yue:Google